


The Little Family We've Made

by orphan_account



Series: Soft, Sweet, And Short [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blankets, Dogs, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, short and sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: George comes home to his amazing husband, his amazing dog, and the little family he's made with the power of cheesecake ice cream. Short and sweet for all your needs.





	The Little Family We've Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cosmicdarikano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmicdarikano/gifts).



"Honey, I'm home!" George's voice rang through the house, and his husband, as well as their dog, got up from the couch to greet him at the door. He carried the groceries and laid them on the kitchen island with Alex's help, and Truelove barked as he sniffed the shoes George had discarded. After, putting down the majority of the bags, he held up two plastic bags, filled with-

No. Way. "Ice cream!" Alex yelled, loud enough for the neighbors to hear him. Truelove ran at the speed of light at the sound of ice cream, barking and obediently lifting his head up for the taste of his favorite flavor, strawberry cheesecake. 

George chuckled, before opening the carton and grabbing two bowls. He grabbed the ice cream scooper out of the cabinet, and set to work digging out the ice cream for the two waiting recipients at the table. Him and Alex had recently adopted Truelove after finding out he was a stray. The dog kept on visiting the house after sniffing the strawberry cheesecake ice cream him and Alex shared on their porch that summer day, and ever since they had been inseparable, their own little family.

After the hard labor, he carried both bowls to the kitchen table. He slid one to Truelove, who happily yipped and nuzzled George's hand in a small thank you. Then he took the other in his hand, and he heard a whimper come from Truelove's direction. 

"Buddy, what's wrong?" he asked, but the dog only proceeded to continue devouring his share of ice cream. He looked at the man next to the dog, who sincerely, looked like a puffed up pigeon. 

It only took a moment before George realized it. "Oh, you're jealous," he poked at Alex, and he could only anticipate the next roll of faux anger.

"Am not, George!" he protested, twisting his head the other way and crossing his arms to punctuate his point. Truelove rolled his eyes in the best ability a dog could handle, before jumping off the chair and heading towards his water bowl. George chuckled, before dipping the spoon into the bowl and lifting his hand into the air.

"Bzzzzzzzz, here come the airplane!" he joked, flying it in various directions before pausing in front of Alex's lips. His husband was on the verge of laughter, but he held it in to take a bite from the spoon. He sighed, and George decided to pity him and feed him like a normal human being.

He picked up Alex by the side, lifting him like a bodybuilder would over his shoulder. Plopping him on the couch, he propped his head on his lap and fed him ice cream. Alex sighed every time in content- they hadn't had a moment to their selves since last week.

"George?" the small voice piped up, and George nodded, taking the blanket at the end of the couch and wrapping it over his husband. Truelove came back, sitting himself over Alexander to cover his body like a blanket. Both shut their eyes, and George got a quiet moment to look at the small family he'd formed. 

"No regrets," he whispered, before kissing Alex's forehead and dozing off.


End file.
